Forum:CT:MOS and LG updates
With the division of articles by continuity, there are some changes that need to be made to our Layout Guide and Manual of Style. Eras changes So, with the new functionality from the first two votes, some changes need to be made to the Layout Guide. The following bullet points will be added to Layout Guide's section on the Eras tag: :Example: :: :*This tag inserts symbols in the title bar of the article to indicate in which era the subject of the article exists. This template will also display tabs linking to the article on the alternate continuity version of the subject. :*Symbols may also indicate if the article was a featured article in the past. :*The publishing era parameters are only included in "non-timeless" articles from the Legends continuity, such as characters, ships, etc., and are for known appearances only, not presumed eras of appearance. :*'The template will automatically detect whether the article exists in both continuities and also in which continuity the article belongs. It will then display the correct "Canon" or "Legends" banner and display the continuity tabs.' :*'For a real-world article on media in the canon continuity, the article should use "real" as a parameter '''and' "type=canon," and the article should include the appropriate subcategory of Category:Canon media, such as Category:Canon standalone novels.' :*'In the case of a subject that exists within both continuities but under different names, the parameters "legends" and "canon" must be defined in the Eras template with the name of the article in the other continuity.' :*'The "title" parameter can be used to format the article title and should be used in place of when the tabs are used in an article.' :**This line will be added/left out depending on the outcome of the other vote. :*For '''further' usage instructions, see Template:Eras. Support Oppose Discussion Appearance lists for articles The following will be added to the Layout Guide's "Appearances" section: :Articles on topics within a specific continuity should only list appearances that are fall under that specific continuity. For example, the Canon version of the Anakin Skywalker article should not list issues of Star Wars: Republic or episodes of the Star Wars: Clone Wars series, and the Legends version of the Anakin Skywalker article should not list Star Wars Rebels or Lords of the Sith. Support Oppose Discussion Sources lists for articles Likewise, the following will be added to the Layout Guide's "Sources" section: :For Canon articles, Encyclopedia entries, which are subject to modification at any time, should be listed at the end of the Sources section. For Legends articles, Encyclopedia entries and other applicable StarWars.com content subject to modification should be listed as if their publication date was April 25, 2014 (the day the Expanded Universe continuity was discontinued). Support Oppose Discussion Usage of the App template in cross-continuity OOU articles The following will be revised in the Manual of Style's "List for "Appearances"" section: :Use for the list of characters, creatures, etc. under the "Appearances" heading. If an official "Dramatis Personae" is provided, substitute |dramatis personae= and |other characters= for the current |characters= parameter. For additional subsections such as "Languages", use bold-formatted headers under |miscellanea=. Star Wars material that is considered part of both the Legends continuity and the new Star Wars canon should divide its use of the template. Each subsection of the template should use the two alternate parameters—"c-characters" and "l-characters" for the Characters field—to list the canon and Legends appearances. See the usage notes on Template:App for more information. Support Oppose Discussion Linking The Manual of Style's section on linking will be revised to the following: :A subject should be linked once upon its first appearance in the article's infobox, once upon its first mention in the article's intro, and once upon its first mention in the article's main body. Articles within a specific continuity should only link to other articles within that continuity. For example, the canon Yoda article should not link to the Legends continuity's article on Yoda's species. Support Oppose Discussion